Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a blue cat from The Amazing World of Gumball. Voice Actors *Logan Grove *Jacob Hopkins *Nicolas Cantu Gumball plays Gru in Despicable Watterson Gumball plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) He is a Jedi Gumball plays Han Solo in Star Wars (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Version) He is a Smuggler Gumball plays Iago in Pepe le Pewladdin He is a Grumpy Parrot Gumball plays Monstrous Nightmare in How to Train Your Animal Boy 2 He is a Dragon Gumball plays Princess Jasmine in Unicornladdin, And Pennyladdin (my version) He is an Arabian Princess Gumball plays Littlefoot in The World Before Time He is a Longneck Gumball plays Toothless in How to Train Your Watterson, How to Train Your Watterson 2 and How To Train Your Watterson: the hidden world He is the Night Fury Gumball plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (GumballRockz Style) He is a Jedi Gumball plays Mr. Krabs in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a Crab Gumball plays the Beast in Beauty and the Watterson He is the Beast Gumball plays Young Bambi in Gumbambi He is a Faun Gumball plays Omi in Xiaolin Showdown (MovieMagic8011 Style) He is a Chinese Boy Gumball Plays Ranger in The Animals of Farthing Cartoon He is a Blue Fox Gumball plays the Genie in Kovuladdin He is a Genie Gumball plays Spike in My Little Wildlife Animal: Friendship is Magic He is a Dragon Gumball plays Skunk in Gumball Fu! He is a Skunk Gumball plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (Kuke18 and WlliamLaster Style) He is Prince Gumball plays Patrick Star in SpikeBob DragonPants He is a Star Fish Gumball plays Adult Simba in The Watterson King He is a Lion Gumball plays Diego in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons, and Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Saber Gumball plays Mowgli in The Forest Book and The Forest Book 2 He is a Man Cub Gumball plays Pete in Gumball's Dragon & Gumball's Dragon (2016) He is an Orphan Boy Gumball plays Baby Herman in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Baby Gumball plays Chowder in Gumball (Chowder) He is a Cat/Bear/Rabbit Boy Gumball plays Boots in Captain Marvel the Explorer He is a Monkey Gumball played adult faline in Penny (aka Bambi) He is a adult female deer Gumball played adult nala in the peanut queen He is a adult lioness Gumball played Abby mallard in penny little He is a duck Gallery Main article:Gumball Watterson/Gallery Photos Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg|Gumball in the TV series Gumball-watterson-att.jpg|Gumball in the AT&T commecial motherland.png bixtxch.png File:Gumball watterson cartoon network.png GumballSeason2.png Gumball_Watterson.png Gumball_the_Cat.png Toddler Gumball.png|Gumball as a toddler Snapshot 5 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Duke Gumball kyaaa.jpg Gumball watterson.jpg Gumball as mr. potato head.jpg life can not make you smile.jpeg Pros33.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2016_2.png Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017_2.jpg WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg Walt_Disney_XD_Toons_Next_The_Amazing_World_Of_Gumball_2017.png Gumball TheUncle 00106.png Gumball dances the cheerleaders 1.png Gumball dances the cheerleaders 2.png Gumball dances the cheerleaders 3.png Gumball gets stucked on his swimsuit.png Gumball, Darwin and Anais hug.jpg Trivia: *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and adopted brother, Darwin, he has a crush on Penny. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since another copy of him and another copy of Anais are seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *Gumball, being Anais's duke, wears duke's clothing. *Gumball Watterson is being adopted by Bodi and Darma Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Blue Characters Category:Idiots Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Brothers Category:Zig's New Friends Category:Rainbow Ruby Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Wattersonain Cats Category:Lazy Characters Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Children Category:Characters Who get High Piched Scream Category:Predators Category:Comedians Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Babies Category:Mermaids Category:British Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Characters who can swim Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Brave Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Chefs Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magicians Category:Skunk's Friends Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Annoyed Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Throws a Tantrum Category:2011 Introductions Category:Those arrested